Celebrian's Journey
by Elfgirloflorien
Summary: a bit of Celebrian's story, mother of Arwen and daughter of Galadriel.


I believe this world is fading. The trees, the flowers, the earth, all shall pass away and wither under the feet of men. This plague of mortals who have not our long live, who must do things quickly before their time runs out, seems to be the curse of Middle Earth. Why they were ever brought into being I cannot say; but the One must have known what he was doing. and yet my daughter is fated to love a mortal man, doomed for death and destruction. Either his fate will be glorious, or end swiftly in the point of a sword. I would not wish such a destiny on her, but this I have seen in my farsight. I have not told her of this fate. perhaps I should.

Ai! who has cut down the tree? this tall evergreen stood here for years! It was always a shady resting place on the journey to my mother's dominions. I have stopped here many times with my young children and camped, for they could not take the longer journey over the pass in one ride. It was whole and well when last we passed this way. Crude axes have felled it now. None of the free peoples would wantonly cut down such a patriarch of trees. I must speak to my captain of the guard; he will know the mark of such blades.

It is as I feared it would be. Halglarfel has declared the marks to be orc-made blades. The Dark Power has spread into the mountains, spawning pockets of strange and evil creatures. who knows how long it will be before they start raiding the edges of Lothlorien? We will ride, all haste, to my mother's hall. I must warn her of the danger.

Halglarfel has ordered the guard around me, as if he believes there were danger. I told him that the tree had been hewn down a long time ago, judging from the weathered marks, and it had likely happened right after we came back from Lorien last time. What worries were there for me? the trouble was all with my mother. if she did not know that orcs had come to live within ten leagues of her home, then much danger could result. They should double the guard on the borders and perhaps prepare for war. Who knew what the mind of the Dark Power could devise?

I worry about my sons. It is needless, I know, for they are well-grown elves, strong and valiant, courageous and noble. But it is a mother's lot to worry for her children, no matter how old, and I worry for my twins now. They left the caravan this morning, to hunt near the mountains. They were to return to their father's house in a few days. They had no knowledge of orcs hunting anywhere near here, though. They will not be on their guard against strange attack, only for the tracks of deer. I must entrust their care to the Valar. They are strong, and with the Valar's aid they will not meet with any orcs.

At least my Arwen is safe back at Imladris. She wished to come with me to Lorien, but I gainsayed her wish. She has not spent long at her father's house in many years. Elrond must learn to know his daughter before she falls in love with the mortal man I see in her future. It is strange, for the future is usually not clear on such things as exactly what will happen. But this future is always there, no matter where I turn: She will love a mortal man, noble of birth and fate. Whether she still journeys to the Undying Lands and leaves him, or whether she takes mortal life, as all children of Elrond Half-Elven may, the future is not clear. But I worry for her still; I would wish her company in the Undying Lands with me, and I am not assured of it there. She is my dearest, and to lose her so easily, and to a mortal…

Ai! Orcs! Halglarfel was right! they have attacked us, here, in the Redhorn Pass, which all thought was safe! Halglarfel! Guards! why do you scatter?!

There are more of them then we ever imagined. I can barely keep my horse under control. They have surrounded me, but done nothing else. Ai! what is this? I am bleeding! I have not felt the wound! a black arrow, ancient of malice! The world is fading before my very eyes. They have poisoned me. Aiya Valar, protect me!


End file.
